Mukei Tsuki
(?) | birthday = August 25 | gender = Male | height = 180 cm | weight = 67 kg | blood type = O- | affiliation = Kōsa Hoshikuzu | occupation = Household Member | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Draco | previous team = Unknown | partner = Daichi Hideaki | previous partner = Kodokuna Okami | base of operations = Hideaki Manor Rider City | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | signature ability = Tengoku Ōkoku }} Luxuriosa Lunae (豪華な月ゥゥリオサ ゥナエ Gōkana Tsuki; Latin for "Luxurious Moon") is a male Soul, commonly known as Mukei Tsuki (無形月ムケイ ツキ literally "Intangible Moon") that is usually seen alongside Kodokuna Okami. He participated in the Shiroyasha's challenge, and suffered a life threatening injury.Bleach roleplay; Opposition against the Shiroyasha In order to survive said injury, he was forced to imbue and cultivate the cells of a Sōzōshin into his person. He currently serves under Kōsa Hoshikuzu as " " (ヘビラバスタン Hebi (Rabasutan); Arabic for "Head of The Serpent"), thus making him an affiliate of Jūsanseiza. Along with Kōsa, and Daichi Hideaki, he resides within Rider City — Kōsa's current place of residence. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers and Abilities Zankensoki Zanjutsu Hakuda Hohō Kidō :Elemental Resonance: Space-Time Manipulation * Jikanteishi (時間停止, Temporal Stasis) * Kūkanten'i (空間転位, Spatial Displacement) Tengoku Ōkoku (天国王国, Heaven's Kingdom) :General Kidō Prowes: Bakudō (縛道, Way of Binding) * Seki (斥, Repulse) * Hōrin (崩輪, Disintegrating Circle) * Dankū (斷空, Splitting Void) Hadō (破道, Way of Destruction) * Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning): Bleach roleplay; The Wrath of The Moon * Ōkasen (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash) * Gakki Rekkō (牙気裂光, Raging Light Fang) * Senjū Kōten Taihō (千手皎天汰炮, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear) Barrier (結界, Kekkai) * El Escudo (エル・エスクド, Eru Esukudo; Spanish "The Shield") Kaidō (回道, Turn Way) * Kanshume (看取眼, Perceiving Eye): Bleach roleplay; The Wrath of The Moon :Reishi Manipulation Raisegun (来世軍, Afterlife Army) * Ragnorak (ラグナロク, Ragunaroku; Norse for "Twilight of The Gods") :Seijō Reiryoku (清浄霊力, Pure Spiritual Power) Telekinesis (遠動テレキネシス, Tōdō (Terekineshisu); Greek for "Far Off Movement") Zanpakutō Munshin (문신ムンシン literally "Spirit of The Door") is the name of Mukei's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a Katana, with a Shirsaya (白鞘, "White Scabbard"), that is ninety one centimeters in length. On the Shirsaya is Sayagaki (鞘書, "Sheath Calligraphy") that reads Cheonjiwang (천지왕, "King of the Heavens and Earth"). * Reforge: After having been broken, sometime during Mukei's long period of silence, Munshin was reforged. However, once reforged, it underwent a massive shift in appearance. Now, it's ninety one centimeters in length, with a black blade of sixty four centimeters, and falls under the classification of a Daitō. It possesses an edge, Indigo in color, complimented by a violet colored temper line within the shape of a flame. It's tempered point, also within the shape of a flame, is violet in color. It's back groove possesses a noticeable spine depression of half a centimeter. Though, at the end of the depression, is a chisel edge. This chisel edge, acting as the back notch, mimics an inverted version of itself on the other side of the blade. This makes the edge notch a line cutter — a characteristic exclusive to knives. It also possesses a grain, like all Katana, with a monochromatic gradient. Base Form Shikai * Shikai: :Shikai Special Ability: As a Kidō-Type Zanpakutō, Munshin is designed with a heavy focus on special ability. Its special ability is, in laymen's terms, is simply Spatial Interference. Bankai :Do to circumstances, unique only to Mukei, it is believed that his Zanpakutō is incapable of achieving Bankai. Bakkōtō Sobyeol (소별, "Small Star") References Trivia Future Images Small-Star.png Mukei-Violet Death.png Mukei-Reckless.png Mukei-Chaotic_Malice.png Category:Fanon Character Category:Male